


hijacked stream | wilbur soot x reader

by lokeloke



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Female Reader, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Darryl Noveschosch, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Karl Jacobs, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Oneshot, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic!!, Roomates, She/her pronouns, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired Reader, Twitch - Freeform, lol struggling to tag, sleepy, streamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokeloke/pseuds/lokeloke
Summary: reader has been streaming for too long, pushing herself a little too hard, and a certain roommate makes sure to take care of you.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	hijacked stream | wilbur soot x reader

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely platonic, english not my first language. please be patient with me. enjoy my lovlies ❤️🌹 
> 
> reader uses she/her pronoun. maybe for next story will use other pronouns :) let me know!

As usual, you were doing a very long stream with facecam. You were probably into hour 26 now, not have sleeping yet. you were playing on dream smp, in a call with Bad, Karl and Quackity. No one else in the call was streaming, so you had about 65,000 Viewers, all there for their favorite creators content. Karl mentioned being sleepy and only then did you realize it was nearly 3 am. Yawning and starting to slur your words, Bad and Alex begged you to sleep. You said you wanted to stay, and chat didnt want you to to end yet either.

Your phone got a notification a few moments later, tweet from Karl? What was he up to? You heard giggling and checked twitter to see that Karl had @ all 3 of your roommates asking to make you end stream. 

Currently you lived with some other streamers in Texas, because of coronavirus happening while you all were trying it out, you guys decided to stay together. It works, it’s nice. Sometimes it’s chaos between your own streaming, Wilburs music, Schlatts loud arguments with Minx on streams, and Technoblades bad schedule, and more, but it is fun. You have grown so close to these guys and would do anything for them.

Thinking back to Bad, you confidently said they all were already sleeping. Knowing Techno, he was probably passed out at this point, and Schlatt should be sleeping as well. Without taking into consideration Wilbur because he’s very random when it comes to sleeping. Talking with Bad again, you guys were just messing around on the smp. Karl and Alex kept laughing and making jokes, going to fast for you to keep up with their humor from how tired you were.

Suddenly a loud, messy haired, half awake looking Wilbur opened your door. You yelped in shock when his long legs walked over. he gently grabbed you out of your gaming chair, took off your headphones and plopped you on your bed for you. 

You heard wilbur groggily mumble a goodbye to chat and whoever was on call, and he turned off your PC. You whined to Wilbur for doing that explaining you didn’t get to say goodbye yet. He simply ignored your cries and pushed the blankets to your chest and let you see how comfy the bed was, and how much you really needed to rest. 

Silently, he went to pat your forehead and say goodbye when you reached for your phone to apologize to Bad, Alex, Karl and chat for leaving so suddenly. You were also sure twitter was blowing up about a few seconds of soft Wilbur content.

He took your phone from you and you begged for it back. 

“You need a break. Please”, he spoke quietly. 

Instantly, you felt bad. The soreness in his throat from probably just waking up to make sure you were okay pinged your heart with a feeling you didn’t like. 

Recently you had been grinding so hard on twitch, and youtube, gaining subs and followers like crazy. Friends and some fans were beginning to worry as they noticed your dark eyebags growing heavier, while your loud energy growing quieter. 

You quickly looked up to his eyes and began to tear as you felt guilt for not realizing you were worrying the people who meant the most to you. 

Quietly, he pulled you into a hug and let some of your tears fall while he hummed the chorus of one of his songs, that always calmed you. You realized how loved you were and pushed away and gave a small smile. 

Patting the side of the bed, next to you and crawled over and got under the covers with you. Content with the way you were feeling, you turned and hugged his back. (a/n reader is big spoon 👀 huhu)

Wilbur basically purred and instantly relaxed when you took one hand and ran it through his messy hair. Minutes later, when he seemed asleep, you moved your hands back to his waist, trapping him in a hug. You went to sleep knowing you were loved, and had a proper apology to make to a certain Brit tomorrow. 

“Look at these guys, cuddling without us.” A sad voice exclaimed.

“Us? Leave me out of this”, spoke a dry, monotone voice.


End file.
